David Blaine
thumb|David Blaine David Blaine (* 4. April 1973 in Brooklyn, New York City als David Blaine White) ist ein US-amerikanischer Aktions- und Zauberkünstler. Sein Vater ist halb Puertoricaner und seine Mutter russisch-jüdischer Abstammung. Seine Spezialgebiete sind einerseits die so genannte Closeup–Zauberei, eine Spielart, die im direkten Kontakt mit den Zuschauern vollbracht wird, und andererseits spektakuläre Stunts und Sensationsnummern, die an die Grenzen seiner physischen und psychischen Belastbarkeit gehen. Hintergründe Blaine begann seine Karriere mit der Zauberei auf den Straßen New Yorks. Dort zeigte er Passanten u. a. Zaubereien mit Karten, Münzen und Geldscheinen, aber auch die Illusion von Telepathie und Levitation. Gefilmt von einem kleinen Kamerateam, legten diese Vorführungen den Grundstein für mehrere erfolgreiche Fernsehshows u. a.: * David Blaine: Street Magic * David Blaine: Magic Man * David Blaine: Mystifier. Im Laufe seines Werdeganges wandte er sich immer öfter spektakulären Stunts und Sensationsnummern zu, die mit konventioneller Zauberkunst wenig zu tun haben, sondern eher das Potenzial des menschlichen Willens demonstrieren sollen. Blaine ist Gründungsmitglied des Conjuring Arts Research Center, das sich der wissenschaftlichen Erforschung und Dokumentation von historischer Zauberkunst widmet. Aktionen Buried Alive (Lebendig begraben) thumb|David Blaine unter einem 3,5 Tonnen Wassertank. Am 5. April 1999 ließ sich Blaine in einem gläsernen Sarg in einer Grube versenken, die vor einem von Donald Trumps Bürogebäuden in New York ausgehoben wurde. In diesem „Grab“ verbrachte er sieben Tage ohne offensichtliche Zufuhr von Luft oder Lebensmitteln. Passanten konnten ihn hier 24 Stunden am Tag durch den gläsernen Sargdeckel beobachten. Mit diesem Spektakel wollte Blaine an entsprechende Stunts von Harry Houdini anknüpfen. Frozen in Time (Eingefroren in der Zeit) Am 27. November 2000 ließ sich David Blaine am Times Square in New York in einen Block aus Eis einschließen. Von außen durch Schläuche mit Wasser und Frischluft versorgt und mit einem Blasenkatheter versehen, verbrachte er auf diese Weise 61 Stunden, 40 Minuten und 15 Sekunden, stehend und wach. Der weitestgehend durchsichtige Eisblock war auf einem Podest aufgebaut, unter dem man hindurchsehen konnte, um Skeptikern zu beweisen, dass Blaine tatsächlich die volle Zeit im Eis verbrachte. Eigenen Aussagen nach konnte er selbst einen Monat nach diesem Stunt noch nicht wieder normal laufen. Mit dieser Aktion stellte Blaine einen Weltrekord auf, der allerdings Ende 2009 vom israelischen Zauberkünstler Hezi Dean gebrochen wurde. Vertigo (Höhenangst) thumb|left|David Blaine auf der Säule. Am 22. Mai 2002 stellte sich Blaine im New Yorker Bryant Park auf eine 90 Fuß (ca. 27 m) hohe Säule und blieb dort auf einer im Durchmesser nur 22 Zoll (ca. 56 cm) messenden Plattform ohne Nahrung oder Sicherung die nächsten 35 Stunden stehen. Am Ende dieser Aktion sprang er schließlich von der Säule in einen 12 Fuß (3,7 m) hohen Stapel aus Pappkartons. Above the Below (Über dem Abgrund) thumb|David Blaine in der Zelle am 3. Oktober 2003 thumb|David Blaine in seiner Zelle vor Hunderten von Zuschauern. Am 5. September 2003 begann Blaines umstrittenste Aktion: In einer durchsichtigen „Zelle“ (der Ausmaße 2,1 m x 2,1 m x 0,9 m), die in neun Meter Höhe im Potters Fields Park am südlichen Ufer der Themse in London aufgehängt wurde, verbrachte er 44 Tage ohne Nahrung, nur versorgt mit Wasser. Mittels einer Webcam war es möglich, Blaine durchgehend zu beobachten. Zwar waren die meisten Beobachter friedlich und zurückhaltend, doch erlangte dieser Stunt einiges Medienaufsehen durch feindselige und provozierende Aktionen Einzelner. So wurde die Kunststoffkiste mit Eiern, Zitronen, Würstchen, Speck, Flaschen, Farbbeuteln und dergleichen beworfen, und, um Aufsehen zu erregen, organisierte eine britische Zeitung einen ferngesteuerten Minihubschrauber, der einen Hamburger rund um die Kiste flog. Ein Mann wurde festgenommen, als er versuchte, die Versorgungsleitungen zu der Kiste zu kappen, und zahlreiche Passanten zeigten Blaine ihre blanken Brüste und Hinterteile. Abgemagert verließ Blaine die Kiste am 19. Oktober 2003, kaum noch in der Lage zu gehen oder zu sprechen. Es folgte ein längerer Krankenhausaufenthalt zur Behandlung einer schweren Unterernährung. In den 44 Tagen in seiner Kiste verlor er 27 kg Körpergewicht. Für diese Aktion bekam Blaine laut seiner Biographie bei IMDb 2003 den Titel "Biggest Loser" in einer britischen Umfrage verliehen. 2007 erschien der Dokumentarfilm A Hunger Artist - Ein Hungerkünstler: David Blaine's Above the Below von Christof Wolf auf DVD. Drowned Alive (Lebendig ertränkt / Lebendig ertrunken) thumb|David Blaine am finalen Abend seines Drowned Alive-Versuchs. Vom 1. Mai 2006 bis zum 8. Mai 2006 befand sich David Blaine für 176 Stunden in einer wassergefüllten Plexiglaskugel vor dem Lincoln Center in New York, mit Luft und Flüssignahrung durch Schläuche versorgt. Nach ca. 2 Tagen rieten ihm die Ärzte abzubrechen, da seine Haut Risse bekam, doch David Blaine ignorierte diese Warnung. Zum Abschluss dieser Veranstaltung versuchte er den Weltrekord im Luftanhalten (seinerzeit 8 Minuten und 58 Sekunden, von Tom Sietas – diesen Rekord brach dieser am 30. Juli 2006 wieder und verbesserte ihn auf 9 Minuten, am 1. Mai 2007 verbesserte er diesen übrigens wieder um 8 Sekunden – vergleiche auch Apnoetauchen) zu schlagen, was er jedoch nach 7 Minuten und 8 Sekunden wegen Erschöpfung aufgeben musste. Die Show endete fast mit einer Tragödie. Blaine verlor die Kontrolle und versuchte trotz seiner Fußketten aufzutauchen. Während seine Sicherungstaucher die Ketten lösten, wurde er ohnmächtig. Am 30. April 2008 wiederholte David Blaine live in der Oprah Winfrey Show den Versuch, den Weltrekord im Luftanhalten zu brechen; diesmal allerdings nach Präoxygenierung mit hundertprozentigem Sauerstoff. Unter Beobachtung von Vertretern des Guinness-Buchs der Rekorde gelang es ihm, seine Atmung für 17 Minuten und 4 Sekunden zu unterbrechen und damit eine neue Rekordmarke zu setzen. Gyroscope (Gyroskop) Am 18. November 2006 gab Blaine seinen nächsten Stunt bekannt. Er informierte die Presse darüber, dass er in 50 Fuß Höhe an ein Gyroskop gefesselt sein werde, das sich fortwährend um sich selbst drehen werde. Sein Ziel war, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, aber erst nachdem er 16 Stunden lang darin umhergewirbelt wurde. Das Gyroskop drehte sich mit 8 Umdrehungen pro Minute um sich selbst, während es über einem leeren Parkplatz in Manhattan nahe dem Times Square hing. Erst nach rund 52 Stunden löste er seine Fesseln und sprang ca. 12 Meter tief auf eine Holzbühne, die er bei der Landung durchschlug. Blaine blieb unverletzt. Der Sponsor dieser Aktion schenkte 100 Kindern und ihren Familien Einkaufsgutscheine über je 500 Dollar. "Dive of Death" (Todessprung) Am 23. September 2008 ließ sich David Blaine kopfüber an einem Drahtseil über dem Central Park in New York City aufhängen. Er blieb für über 60 Stunden in dieser Position, die letzten beiden Stunden der Aktion wurde live auf verschiedenen TV-Sendern übertragen. Namensgebend für diese Aktion war der Abschluss durch einen "Todessprung" in die Dunkelheit (23.15 Uhr Ortszeit). David Blaine: 60 Stunden lang kopfüber…, FAZ, abgerufen 10. November 2008 Werke * Mysterious Stranger (Autobiographie), ISBN 0752219898. Einzelnachweis/e Weblinks * * Blaines offizielle Homepage (englisch) * „David Blaine - der verrückte Magier“, Rheinische Post, 9. Mai 2006 * „Water, Water for a Week, Nor Anything to Eat“, New York Times, 7. Mai 2006 (englisch) * „Thinking Up, and Overthinking, Stunts“, New York Times, 9. Mai 2006 (englisch) * „Fish out of water“, ABC News, 10. Mai 2006, Video (englisch / 3:32 Min.) en:David Blaine es:David Blaine fi:David Blaine fr:David Blaine he:דייוויד בליין it:David Blaine ja:デビッド・ブレイン lt:David Blaine nl:David Blaine pl:David Blaine pt:David Blaine ru:Блейн, Дэвид sv:David Blaine uk:Девід Блейн Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Zauberkünstler Kategorie:Aktionskünstler Kategorie:Performancekünstler Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Künstler